Data communication and the use of data communication networks continue to grow at a rapid pace. As part of this growth, there is a desire for ever increasing data transmission speeds as well as corresponding increases in the volume of data traffic carried over such data networks. Various techniques may be employed in order to facilitate such increases in data communication speed as well as increases in data traffic volume.
For instance, advances in technology (e.g., semiconductor technology) allow network elements included in such data communication networks to be designed to run at faster speeds than previous network elements. As new technologies and approaches are introduced, those techniques are often implemented in conjunction with previous techniques and approaches. For instance, as 10 Gigabit/second (Gig) data communication connections are introduced into existing data networks, those 10 Gig data connections are usually implemented along with 1/2.5 Gig data connections.
In networks that include different modes of functionality (e.g., 10 Gig connection and 1/2.5 Gig connections) it is often advantageous to change modes of functionality for network data links operating in the network. For instance, a 10 Gig network data link that operates using four 2.5 Gig data traffic lanes may be converted to four individual 1/2.5 Gig data traffic lanes. Likewise, a network data link that includes four 2.5 Gig data traffic lanes may be converted to a single 10 Gig network data link.
Changes in functionality modes for data network links (e.g., between 10 Gig and 1/2.5 Gig) may be implemented on network devices, such as network switches, that are used for processing data traffic in a data network. Such network devices may include a number of data ports for operating a number of network data links (e.g., tens to hundreds of links). In certain embodiment, those data links may operate with fixed modes of functionality and/or may be configured to be switched between modes of functionality.
One drawback of current approaches is that in order to change modes of functionality for a single network data link, an entire network device (e.g., network switch) that includes the network data link that is being changed must be shut down and restarted. This requires that every network data link on the network device be stopped while the functionality mode of a single link is changed.